<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Arkanan Anatomy and Physiology 101 by EmperorsVornskr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463309">Arkanan Anatomy and Physiology 101</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr'>EmperorsVornskr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Biology, Anatomy, Anatomy Diagrams, Arkanis Worldbuilding, Digital Art, Gen, Native Arkanans, Near-Human Biology, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Planet Arkanis (Star Wars), Science</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:55:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,468</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quick diagrams drawn up/doodled by me referencing my take on Native Arkanan biology from my fic, Apex Predators.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Anatomy: Reproductive System</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452203">Apex Predators</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorsVornskr/pseuds/EmperorsVornskr">EmperorsVornskr</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here there be weird dicks and junk, as well as talks of reproduction, so there's mentions of egg laying, oviposition, and pregnancy, as well as nature saying fuck your binaries.</p><p>(Also I am aware of the spelling error in the diagram, I'm tired, I will fix it later lol)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>From the notes of Doctor Leta Weyland, xenobiologist of the <em>Absolution</em></strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Arkanans are fascinating in that their anatomy has evolved- though the question is, as it always is in near-humans: Is it natural, or did the Rakatans do it?</p><p>Regardless, they are fascinating in that they've adapted well to being carnivorous, and for evolutionary reasons unknown, they have the ability to bear, carry or sire offspring, and can change their gender presentation, or sexual role at will. </p><p>
  
</p><p>Arkanans possess no external genitalia, unlike their human cousins, and their genitalia is consolidated. They have a genital slit, through which the genitals emerge for sexual activity, the laying of eggs, or urination. </p><p>They possess two ovaries, two testicles, a prostate gland, and an ovotestis. Their genitals are an internally kept shaft.</p><p>The shaft is mostly a hollow tube, with a complicated valve system to close off the uterine body or bladder to allow for the passage of eggs, semen, urine or young. It will from this point, be referred to as the penis. Colour is usually the same as the individual's skin, but Taiga breeds are an exception, as their genitals tend to take the colour of the fungal symbionts that dwell in their fur, which is evidence that the symbiosis exists on a cellular level, given that the erectile function of the Arkanan penis is lymph based.</p><p>The penis has an outer layer of extremely flexible erectile tissues, which unlike humans, are made up of paralymphatic bodies, compared to human penises being comprised of corpus spongiosum. Having a lymph based erectile system for the penis seems to be unnecessary, until one considers how the paralymphatic tissue is much easier to compress and pull into the body, collapse into a pseudo-vagina, or stretch for childbirth, with less risk of hemorrhage.</p><p>The penile shaft has a bulbis glandis at the base, and an extremely flexible tip with a wide opening that likewise is flexible and capable of stretching to sizes that would allow the passage of young.</p><p>The bulbis glandis swells during the last phase of orgasm, and locks it in place with the Arkanan's mate, ensuring successful copulation. Depending on the individual, post-coital ties can last between 20 to 45 minutes.</p><p>Testicles differ from humans in that spermatozoa produced are hardier, can survive higher acidity, and have greater motility, but do not live as long, likely due to the numbers produced. While average spermatogenic cycles in humans is 74 days, and the number of sperm produced is 15 to 200 million, the spermatogenic cycle of an Arkanan is 30 days, and the number of sperm produced is 300 millon to 1 billion sperm.</p><p>The ovaries differ from humans in that instead of releasing a single, microscopic ovum via a cycle of bursting follicles, the ovary produces multiple ovum and stores them until mature, then deposits them into the oviduct. The ovum will continue to develop for another week until too large for the oviduct, upon which they will move into the uterine horn, which will be mildly dilated by the hormonal cycle. If not fertilised within another week, the eggs will be laid and disposed of*. Egg laying is triggered by the shrinking of the uterine horn, and the eggs will be squeezed into the uterine body, and then pushed out by the individual through the shaft.</p><p>*In some cultures, Arkanan eggs are a delicacy, and depending on the breed, can fetch a high price. Most Arkanans tend to eat their own eggs to reclaim the lost protein.</p><p>What is completely different about Arkanans, however, is the ovotestis. Similar to that in avian species, it is an organ that produces androgen and estrogen, and through methods still unclear, an Arkanan can actively use the ovotestis to chose sexual roles or gender presentation, as the ovotestis is used as an "on and off" switch for testicles and ovaries.</p><p>An Arkanan can choose to take a male, female, or even neutral sexual role, and can also choose to direct their hormones to change their presentation to a desired gender- or lack thereof. Combined with Arkanan ability to change their form, this change can be done quickly, but not repeatedly- a male Arkanan presenting as such could change their presentation to female, but would be unable to "switch back" for at least one reproductive cycle, as the shift from one sexual role to another triggers the start of a reproductive cycle that cannot be stopped without artificial hormone intervention or negative side effects. To bypass this, or avoid it entirely, Arkanans can put their role "in neutral" and have their ovotestis secrete both androgren and estrogen of equal levels to keep ovaries and testes at a "bare minimum," which does not trigger a reproductive cycle.</p><p>This does not make Arkanans hermaphrodites, as true hermaphroditism would mean an Arkanan could inseminate themselves and produce offspring without defects. Arkanans cannot self-fertilise, and require a partner to reproduce.</p><p>Arkanans can take on the role of sire, dam, or carrier. Sire is a male sexual role, and fertilises an Arkanan taking on a dam role. Dam is a female sexual role, and receives sperm to fertilise mature ovum- the dam can carry these eggs themselves, or deposit them in a carrier. Carrier is not a sexual role- the carrier receives fertilised eggs from a sire and dam, and as the role name indicates, carries the clutch to term. This is often the arrangement between polyamourous mates. </p><p>For fertilisation, the dam exposes their shaft, then collapses it, the opening dilating in order to give the sire's penis access to the deeper part of the vagina. Copulation occurs, ending in the post coital-tie, during which the pair groom one another, especially the ridge of fur on the back of each other's necks. Once the tie fades, the pair pull apart, and the dam waits 48 to 72 hours for fertilisation to occur. Fertilised eggs have almost an instant hormonal reaction, and after 48 to 72 hours, the dam will have increased flexibility of the ovipositor and sensitivity of the head of the ovipositor. At this point, the eggs will move to the uterine body for carrying, or laying.</p><p>For laying in a carrier, the carrier must approach a dam before the first 96 hours are over, or the hormonal phase will shift from laying to carrying, and the dam will be carrying the clutch themselves. To induce laying, the dam will rub their ovipositor over the collapsed shaft of the carrier and begin copulating as a sire would, but upon orgasm, the eggs will be pushed from the uterine body into the vagina of the carrier, whose own orgasm will help work the eggs into their uterine body. The carrier then has 24 hours to expel the eggs, or they will then be committed to carrying the clutch full term.</p><p>Arkanans are ovoviviparous, and though they lay soft, jelly-like eggs similar to fish or amphibians, the eggs cannot survive outside the womb, and Arkanans give live birth. Clutches of eggs vary between 10 to 15 eggs, sometimes as many as 20, but intrauterine cannibalism often happens, and actual litter sizes vary between 2 to 4 pups, but litters of 5 or more, while rare, are not unheard of.</p><p>All Arkanans are born with four nipples, and all Arkanans are capable of nursing young. Usually the sire, dam, and carrier, if one was involved, all will produce milk for their young- though the sire tends to produce last, if at all; if a carrier and dam are involved, they produce first, and usually a dam and carrier produce enough for even a full litter of four. All parents will always produce colostrum, however, and pups are fed from each parent, to ensure that the pups get immunity boosts from each parent, as well as introductions to the various spore of the parents, if one or more of the parents is a Taiga breed.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Breeding with non-Arkanans:</strong>
</p><p>The only records of cross breeding are that of Arkanans and humans, and there are a few differences. There are only records of a male Arkanan impregnating a human female, or a male human impregnating a female Arkanan who kept the fertilised eggs. (There are verbal reports that many female Arkanans will lay and dispose of eggs, if they had any, after copulating with human men.)</p><p>From records and reports, it seems that the average number of offspring between a human and an Arkanan is low- only one to two offspring per birth, and two is rare.</p><p>For notes on Human and Arkanan offspring, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24452203/chapters/71840466">please see report on AX-3942</a>, offspring between the late Brendol Hux and unknown female Arkanan.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. [Art: Arkanan Feral Form- Taiga Breed]</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Art of Arkanan Feral form for the Taiga breed- aka Hux's breed!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>This is what Hux's feral form looks like! He hasn't made the full change yet, but he'll be a pretty puppy when he finally does ♥</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>